This invention relates in general to Anti-lock Brake Systems and in particular to modulation of the voltage supply for an Anti-lock Brake System pump motor.
An Anti-lock Brake System (ABS) is often included as standard equipment on new vehicles. When actuated, the ABS is operative to modulate the pressure applied to some or all of the vehicle wheel brakes. A typical ABS includes a plurality of solenoid valves mounted within a control valve body and connected to the vehicle hydraulic brake system. The valve body also includes an accumulator for the temporary storage of brake fluid during an anti-lock braking cycle.
A separate hydraulic source, such as a motor driven pump, is usually included in the ABS for reapplying hydraulic pressure to the controlled wheels during an ABS braking cycle. Alternately, the pump can return brake fluid from the accumulator to the vehicle master brake cylinder during an ABS braking cycle. The pump is typically included within the control valve body while the pump motor is mounted upon the exterior of the control valve body. The pump motor is usually a direct current motor which operates from the vehicle power supply. Typically, the motor runs continuously during an ABS braking cycle.
An ABS further includes an electronic control module which has a microprocessor. The microprocessor is electrically connected to the pump motor, a plurality of solenoid coils associated with the solenoid valves, and wheel speed sensors for monitoring the speed and deceleration of the controlled wheels. The assembled valve body, motor and control module form a compact unit which is often referred to as an ABS control valve.
During vehicle operation, the microprocessor in the ABS control module continuously receives speed signals from the wheel speed sensors. The microprocessor monitors the speed signals for potential wheel lock-up conditions. When the vehicle brakes are applied and the microprocessor senses an impending wheel lock-up condition, the microprocessor is operative to initiate an ABS braking cycle. During the ABS braking cycle, the microprocessor actuates the pump motor and selectively operates the solenoid valves in the control valve to cyclically relieve and reapply hydraulic pressure to the controlled wheel brakes. The hydraulic pressure applied to the controlled brakes is adjusted by the operation of the solenoid valves to limit wheel slippage to a safe level while continuing to produce adequate brake torque to decelerate the vehicle as desired by the vehicle operator.
The microprocessor includes a memory portion which stores an ABS control program. The control program comprises a set of instructions for the microprocessor which control the operation of the ABS. Typically, the instructions include a set of operational checks which are run during vehicle start up to assure that the ABS is functional. The control program also includes subroutines for monitoring the vehicle operation to detect a potential lock-up of the controlled wheel brakes and for the actual operation of the ABS during an anti-lock braking cycle.